


Dad

by sevenpabosandafan



Category: Mom (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Alpha Kim Namjoon | RM, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Min Yoongi | Suga, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Mpreg, Omega Jeon Jungkook, Omega Kim Seokjin | Jin, Omega Park Jimin, Smut, based off of mom, because that show is my new obsession, jimin is an alcoholic, jimin is so done with jin, jin is an alcoholic, jin is jimin's father, jungkook is jimin's son, nontraditional, please give me lots of feedback on this, this is basically a crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpabosandafan/pseuds/sevenpabosandafan
Summary: Jimin is an omega struggling with raising two kids by himself. When you throw in his newfound sobriety, the hate his older son has for him, the return of his father who ruined his childhood, and a new person who seems hellbent on becoming a part of his life, you're in for a rollercoaster of a time.Loosely based on the CBS sitcom Mom





	1. hana

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I keep posting stories when I don't even get feedback, but oh well, here's a new one for you guys! It's another ABO fic, and I hope you enjoy it! <3

Throughout the restaurant, conversations were dwindling, and heads were turning towards the doors to the kitchen. Why? They were trying to find the source of the obnoxious sobbing. The manager of the restaurant, Park Chanyeol, quietly apologized to the couple who had called him over to complain about the disturbance and made his way to the kitchen, stopping just inside at the sight of one of his favorite employees, Park Jimin, crying as he decorated the side salads in front of him with croutons and other garnishes. “Seriously,” one of the chefs stated after staring at Jimin in disgust, “right in front of my salad?” The male grabbed the dishes and took them far away from the emotionally disturbed omega.

“Jimin,” Chanyeol approached him cautiously, not wanting to set off a new wave of distress. “Did you maybe forget what we talked about at your orientation?”

Jimin sniffled loudly, moving to wrap silverware in napkins. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m perfectly fine!” He insisted as if his nose wasn’t bright red and there weren’t tear tracks streaking down his cheeks.

Chanyeol sighed. “The employee handbook states that an employee is not to come into work if they are on the verge of a mental breakdown.”

Jimin looked up at his boss. “Who’s having a mental breakdown? Is it Myunghee? I knew something was off when she arrived.”

“Jimin!” Chanyeol raised his voice slightly, but immediately regretted it as Jimin’s sobbing increased. “Please just go home, take care of yourself.”

“How is going home the same as taking care of myself?!” By this point everyone in the kitchen had halted in their tasks to observe the scene before them. “I have kids to feed, I can’t afford to take time off!”

Chanyeol looked around frantically, wanting to get Jimin out of there without upsetting him even more. “I’ll mark it as sick leave for you and you’ll still get paid your normal amount for tonight.” He managed to get Jimin to set the silverware he was holding down and began to usher him towards the employee exit to the parking lot.

Jimin was about to agree until he realized something. “But I get most of my pay through tips! I can’t get that if I’m not working.”

“I’ll cover your tips too!” Chanyeol insisted, lightly shoving Jimin out the door. “Everything will be taken care of, just go!” He quickly shut the door before Jimin could resist further, breathing out in relief at the newfound peace and quiet of his workplace.

Jimin managed to calm himself down enough to be able to drive home, all evidence of his breakdown gone by the time he pulled into the driveway of his small home. He stayed in the car for a little bit longer, working on some breathing exercises to keep himself calm before going inside. All his efforts went out the window with his son’s boyfriend, meaning he couldn’t stop the sobbing that came about when he saw his oldest child’s significant other attempting to sneak out of his bedroom window. “I’m a horrible parent!” Jimin cried, resting his head on the steering wheel.

When he finally calmed himself back down, he entered the house, seeing his six-year-old daughter, Soyoung, sleeping on the couch. He set his bag down and slipped his jacket off before slowly approaching the young girl, attempting to pick her up without disturbing her slumber. “Daddy?” He realized he failed as she mumbled that word against his neck, turning to carry her into her bedroom.

“Yeah, Daddy’s home, he’s just gonna put you to bed.”

“I wanted to wait for you.” She mumbled, sitting up from his shoulder and sleepily rubbing her eyes.

“But sleep is more important~” Jimin whispered, laying her on her bed and covering her up with her pink, floral blanket. “Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room and knocking lightly on the next bedroom door. He peeked his head in to see Jungkook sitting up on his bed, phone in hand as he played some game. “Hey, can I come in?”

“Does my answer really matter?” Jungkook retorted.

Jimin stayed quiet for a few seconds before responding. “You’re right, it doesn’t.” Jimin stepped fully into the room, closing the door behind him. “I just wanted to have a little talk with you before going to bed.” Jungkook didn’t even bother to look up from the electronic in his hand. “You mind putting that up for just a few minutes?”

The teenager rolled his eyes and set his phone to the side. “Happy?”

Jimin sighed. “I know this is going to sound strange, coming from me, but I know that ever since you presented, all of these hormones have been rushing through your body and it’s hard to keep them under control, especially when you’re in a relationship, but just remember that sometimes it’s better to wait and make sure it’s what you truly want before acting on any urges you may have.” Jimin tried to be vague in his talk, not wanting to sound like he was accusing the teenager of anything.

“Really? _You’re_ talking to me about abstinence. _You_?” Jungkook rolled his eyes and picked his phone back up, making it clear that he was done with the conversation.

Jimin sighed and lightly pat his son on the knee. “Good talk~” He left the room and was about to go to his own for a well-deserved night of sleep but found himself turning in the opposite direction as someone knocked on the door. He opened it to reveal Chanyeol, who didn’t bother to wait for a greeting before pulling him in for a kiss. “Well, hello~” Jimin said as soon as they parted.

“Are you feeling better?” Chanyeol asked sincerely.

Jimin nodded. “A little~”

“That’s good.” He leaned to the side, reaching down to grab something that he was obviously trying to keep hidden from Jimin’s sight. “I thought you and I could just relax and pop open a bottle of this.”

As soon as Jimin saw the bottle of wine in his boss’ hands, his eyes narrowed into a glare. “You asshole!” He pushed Chanyeol out of his doorway and slammed the door in his face, stalking off to his room to cry for the dozenth time that night.

~

“Hi, I’m Jimin, and I’m an alcoholic.” He paused while everyone else at the meeting gave the standard response. “I have been sober for 64 days-“ He was cut off as people started applauding him. “Please stop clapping…” He waited until they quieted down for him to speak again. “Life’s been really hard, so far there hasn’t been a day that passes by that I don’t want to drive five minutes down the road to the liquor store and drown myself in the first bottle I can get my hands on, but I’m somehow managing not to do it.” Jimin looked down at his hands and played with his fingers. “Mainly because I want to provide a better life for my children, a much better life than my dad gave me. You see, while most six-year olds are learning some kind of sport or how to draw, I was learning how to smuggle heroin onto an airplane.” Jimin earned a few laughs from the audience, and he wished that had just been a joke.

After sharing for a few more minutes about how his childhood led to his addiction, he finally sat back down, ready to listen to the next person share. “Still blaming all of your problems on the person who gave birth to you, huh?” Jimin froze at the familiar voice, slowly turning his head to look behind him, feeling sick to his stomach as the person who spoke waved at him. He turned back to face the front and covered his face, sliding down in his chair in a ridiculous attempt to hide his presence. “What, can’t even say hi to your father after all these years?”

He finally responded. “No, not really~”


	2. dul

“Hi and welcome to Sunnyside Diner, my name is Youngsoo and I’ll be your server today.” If the waiter noticed the way Jimin was trying to kill the man across the table with just his gaze, he didn’t act like it. “Well, hello, Youngsoo, I’m Jin.” Jimin rolled his eyes as Jin not so subtly raked his eyes over the waiter, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. “Can you tell me what specials you have for a father and son reconnecting after years?’

“We’re not reconnecting.” Jimin said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in the booth.

“Shh, Daddy’s talking.” Jimin’s hand subconsciously reached for the knife lying on the table, but he caught it and was able to stop himself. “I’ll have an egg salad sandwich with just a water.”

The waiter turned to Jimin for his order. “A grilled cheese and a water.” Before the waiter could walk off, Jimin grabbed him by the arm. “And take this with you…” he handed the waiter his knife, “and this…” he then picked up his fork. After thinking for a few seconds, he also picked up his knife. “Might as well take this too.”

“You still like grilled cheese?” Jin cooed, acting as if he hadn’t doomed his son to a life of addiction. “Remember how I used to pack you a grilled cheese every day in your school lunch?”

Jimin nodded slowly. “I also remember that you laced them with LSD.”

Jin shrugged. “It made for an interesting day at school, you can’t doubt that.”

Jimin stuck his tongue inside his cheek, trying to remind himself of all the reasons he shouldn’t lunge across the table and strangle the man in front of him. “Mind telling me why you insisted on taking me out to lunch?”

“Can’t an omega run into his son at an AA meeting after five years and treat him to lunch to catch up with him?” Jin asked, hand to his chest as if he were offended by Jimin’s question.

“Not if you’re the omega.” Jimin deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at his father.

Jin gave up on his façade and finally confessed the truth. “Okay, so a couple of months ago, I got pulled over and charged with a DUI, they also might have found a pound or two of meth in the trunk.” Jimin rolled his eyes at the story, “Anyway, after I sucked a cop’s dick, they agreed to let me out with the condition that I join a rehabilitation program. They stuck me in a hospital to detox, and when I got out I decided to try one of those meetings, really I was just looking for a good fuck if I’m being honest,” another eye roll, “and surprise, surprise, I run into my only son and obviously it’s a sign from God.”

Jimin stayed silent for about a minute before responding. “Uh huh…” Jin nodded eagerly as if to confirm his explanation further. “You wanna give that another shot?”

Jin sighed. “Everything to the detox is true, but I might have asked around to find out where you are because I really need a place to stay and-”

“No.” Jimin immediately reached into his pocket to pull out his wallet, no planning on sticking around any longer.

“Oh, come on!” Jin whined. “I’ve been good! Completely sober since I left the hospital!” Jimin didn’t bother looking up from where he was counting out his cash to get the right amount for his food. “Okay I might have popped a Xanax or two this morning, but other than that I’m clean!”

“Dad, I said no.” Jimin said, catching their waiter’s attention as he was passing by to ask him if he could get his food to go.

“I’m being evicted, and I need a place to stay by the end of the week.” Jin begged. “Please, you won’t even know I’m there.”

Jimin thanked the waiter as he handed him a box of his lunch and set his money on the table as payment. “I have to go to work.” He left the diner, not looking back.

~

Jimin had just put an order in when Chanyeol approached him. “I’m not talking to you.” Jimin said, trying to move around him.

“No, wait, I want to say I’m sorry.” Chanyeol pleaded, blocking Jimin from exiting the kitchen. “I honestly forgot!”

Jimin looked at him incredulously. “Really? You forgot that I’m an alcoholic trying to stay sober?”

Chanyeol hesitated before speaking again. “…well when you say it like that, it sounds bad.” Jimin rolled his eyes and moved around Chanyeol to exit the kitchen. “Wait, Jimin, I’m not done!”

Jimin turned around to yell at his manager some more but managed to run into someone that was walking back to their table from the bar, successfully spilling their drink all over them. “Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Jimin exclaimed as he whirled around to face them. The first thought that hit him as he faced the person was _what a waste of good scotch_. The second was _wow this man is attractive_. He felt like the world around him faded away as he took in the pale, skinny man before him, coming back to earth as he heard Chanyeol insisting that the man would get free drinks for the rest of the night to make up for the accident.

“It’s okay, it was just an accident.” Jimin felt his knees give slightly at the gravelly, deepness of the man’s voice as he walked back to his table, which happened to be in Jimin’s section. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing.

Jimin waited on the man and his friend for the rest of the night, completely stiff every time he went by their table both from being embarrassed over the accident and from trying to not to give away his attraction to the man. Whenever he was safely in the kitchen, he found fantasies playing through his mind, most of which ended up with him and the man meeting up in the bathroom of the restaurant, no matter how much he convinced himself that it would never happen. That’s why he couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he picked up the check after the man and his friend paid and saw a short message followed by a string of numbers. _Name’s Yoongi, you should call me sometime_.


	3. set

Jimin entered his house to see his ex, Jongin, sitting on the couch next to Soyoung as Magic School Bus played on the TV. “We should start doing your hair like Ms. Frizzle.” Jongin teased the six-year-old, ruffling her hair.

“No, Appa!” She squealed, trying to push his hand away.

“What are you doing here?” Jimin announced his presence, and Soyoung immediately jumped off the couch and ran to give him a hug.

“I just came to visit my little girl, as is my parental right.” Jongin answered, standing up from the couch as Soyoung moved to sit back down.

Jimin gave him a fakely sweet smile. “Not if you don’t pay child support.” Jimin moved towards the kitchen table to set his stuff down.

“Alright, I’ll pay you now.” Jongin pulled his wallet out of his back pocket as he followed Jimin to the table. “How much do I owe you?”

“Six million won~”

Jongin nearly dropped his wallet as the amount left Jimin’s mouth. He looked at the younger male, seeing that he was being completely serious, before looking back down at his wallet and pulling out a couple of bills. “I have six thousand won on me right now.” He offered weakly.

Jimin stared at the money being held out to him before looking back up at Jongin. “Great, I can buy her a happy meal now.” He rolled his eyes, but took the money anyway, moving towards his bedroom to put it with the rest of his cash and to change out of his uniform.

“Oh, by the way, Jungkook’s boyfriend came over and he’s still here. I can’t believe you allow them to have-“ Jongin quickly glanced back at their young daughter before lowering his voice to a whisper, “-sex with our daughter in the house.”

Jimin’s jaw clenched as he turned back to face his ex. “I’ve been at work all afternoon. You’ve been here for god knows how long and actually saw them go into his room, yet I’m the one allowing it?” Jongin shrugged and Jimin rolled his eyes again as he turned back around and entered the hallway, stopping on his way to his own bedroom to knock on Jungkook’s door. “I’m home! Time to get your clothes on and come out here!”

By the time Jimin had changed into a hoodie and some sweatpants and went back out to the living room, Jungkook and Taehyung were sitting on the couch, Jungkook looking apathetic while Taehyung looked terrified for his life. “Come on, Soyoung, why don’t you go show me those sparkly headbands you were telling me about?” Jongin asked, leading the six-year-old to her bedroom to give the others some privacy.

Once the door closed, Jimin opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by Taehyung begging for his life. “Please don’t hurt me, or kill me, or cut off my penis. I’ll even promise not to have sex with Jungkook until we get married if I have to.” Jungkook smacked Taehyung’s arm in response, so the young alpha turned to him and whispered as if Jimin couldn’t still hear him. “I’m just saying that, so your dad won’t kill me, you know I can’t go a day without you.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “I’m not going to kill you, or hurt you, I’m not even mad about the two of you having sex because I already knew you were.” Jimin directed his gaze to his son. “I’d just prefer it if you didn’t have sex while your little sister is in the house.”

Jungkook shrugged. “Us being in the house never stopped you. In fact, I’m pretty sure Soyoung was conceived when we had to share that hotel room because you and Jongin were on the run from some druggies.” Taehyung wrapped his arm around Jungkook for comfort as he could tell his boyfriend was getting upset.

Jimin stuttered as he tried to come up with a response, eventually settling on, “But that’s different~”

“How?”

“I was drunk!” Jimin exclaimed, knowing that it probably only made things worse.

“So, you’re saying that if we get drunk beforehand, you’re totally cool with us having sex around Soyoung?” Jungkook turned his head to look at Taehyung. “I think that can be arranged.”

“No, I don’t want you to get drunk!” Jimin was getting frustrated, so he took a deep breath before sitting on the coffee table across from his son. “I don’t want you to make the same mistakes I did.”

Jungkook’s gaze turned into a small glare. “It would take a lot to catch up to you.”

Jimin bit his lip before responding. “You have every right to be upset with me. Trust me, I understand why you don’t particularly like me. But I would appreciate it if you would give me a chance here-“

Jungkook scoffed, sitting up from Taehyung’s embrace. “How can you possibly expect me to give you a chance when you won’t even give _your_ dad a chance?” Jimin opened his mouth to respond, but the young omega talked over him. “I mean, he’s about to be out on the street and you won’t even give him a place to stay just until he can get back on his feet.”

Jimin furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “How do you even know about that?”

Jungkook shrugged. “Grandpa came over earlier to say hi and give us some gifts.”

Jimin held back an eyeroll at Jin’s actions before speaking again. “What’s going on between me and your grandfather is none of your concern. Besides, it’s a completely different situation-“

“How is it different?” Jungkook glared harder at Jimin.

“Because I’m trying!” At this point, Jimin was doing everything he could not to burst into tears. “I realized that by messing around, I was messing up yours and Soyoung’s lives, and now I’m trying to change in order to provide a better life for the two of you. Your grandfather never tried for me.”

Jungkook shrugged. “He’s trying now~”

The father and son held eye contact for an extended period of time before Jimin stood up from the coffee table and grabbed his phone, dialing a number he never thought he would call again. “Hey, Dad, listen…” Jimin paused as Jin rambled on about how happy he was to hear from him. “I’ve been thinking, and I’ve decided that you can stay with me for a little while. Just until you get your life together.”

Jimin, Jungkook, and Taehyung all jumped as the front door slammed open, revealing Jin holding two suitcases. “I knew you would come around!” Jimin rolled his eyes as he hung up the call, as there was no reason for them to talk on the phone anymore. “Jungkookie, be a dear and go get the rest of my stuff from the car. Take your handsome boyfriend with you.”

Jungkook greeted his grandfather with a hug before doing as asked, leading Taehyung by the hand. Jin stopped in front of Jimin, whose glare had returned, and dropped his suitcases on the floor, holding his arms open for a hug. “No hugs~” Jimin said, walking right past the older omega to Soyoung’s bedroom to politely ask Jongin to leave.


	4. net

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw BTS in concert last week and it was amazing!!!! Jimin and Jungkook's abs were exposed within 30 seconds of each other and my friends and I were literally holding onto each other while screaming, and we almost fell down. A girl sitting in front of us actually did fall back into her chair xD
> 
> Anyway, enjoy this update! <3

“Wait, so you actually gave your waiter last night your number?” Hoseok asked the disheveled alpha on his couch as he poured them both some coffee. “How drunk were you?”

“For your information, it was a business dinner~” Yoongi defended himself, accepting the cup of coffee from Hoseok as he sat down next to him.

“That does not answer my question.” Hoseok stared at Yoongi until he caved.

“Okay, I might have been a little tipsy, but I was not drunk.” Yoongi insisted. “I didn’t get drunk until after dinner when I went to The Magic Shop.”

“Dude, you went without me?!” The Magic Shop was a well-known strip club in the community, commonly frequented by unmated alphas. Hoseok and Yoongi had been regular customers for years, a substantial portion of their income going towards tipping the dancers.

Yoongi shrugged. “You told me not to bother you because you needed to prepare for the upcoming season.” Hoseok ran a small dance company that held classes for all ages and genres, and the fall season classes would be starting soon.

Hoseok gave Yoongi a flat look. “Yet you feel no guilt over banging on my door at three in the morning completely wasted and wanting to crash on my couch?” Hoseok rolled his eyes when he didn’t get a response from Yoongi. “I’m gonna go take a shower, you need one too, you still smell like alcohol and strippers.”

Hoseok stood from the couch as Yoongi’s phone dinged. The older alpha grabbed his phone from the floor where his pants lay and unlocked it, seeing a text from an unknown number. **Hi, it’s Jimin. You know, your waiter from last night.** Yoongi couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth as he typed out a response.

~

Jimin scratched his head as he walked out of his bedroom, stopping just before he reached the end of the hallway and sniffing the air as he realized there was an unfamiliar scent permeating through his home. _Strawberries?_ Jimin continued his journey, freezing in the middle of the open living room and kitchen as he saw Jin bustling around the kitchen. “Dad?”

Jin turned around, a baking dish in his hands. “Strawberry Oatmeal Breakfast Bar?” Jin offered, seemingly not picking up on the extreme confusion the younger omega was feeling at the moment.

“Dad, are you feeling okay?” Jimin slowly approached the other omega, who had set the baking dish in the middle of the already set table and was serving portions of it onto four plates.

“Of course, why do you ask?” Jin responded nonchalantly.

Jimin’s confusion quickly morphed into anger as a thought popped into his head. “Okay, what drugs did you sneak into my house?”

Jin just laughed in response. “I’m not on drugs, Jimin.” Before Jimin could ask just what the hell was up with his dad, Jin jumped into an explanation. “When I lost my job, I decided to find a hobby to pass the time until I could find another one, and since I could no longer cook meth, I thought why not try cooking food. I’m actually pretty good at it.” Jin broke off a piece of the breakfast bar and approached Jimin with it. “Here, try it~”

“I don’t want-“ Jimin stopped talking as Jin stuck the piece of food in his mouth, eyes widening at the burst of flavors exploding on his tongue. “Oh my god, that’s amazing!”

“I told you!” Jin exclaimed as he felt the phone in his pocket vibrate. “Oh, one second~” He pulled out the electronic and read the text across the screen as Jimin recognized the familiar object in his dad’s hands.

“Is that my phone?” Jimin asked, although he already knew the answer.

Jin just nodded. “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep last night, so I decided to snoop through your stuff since I haven’t had the chance to in years.” He ignored the glare Jimin was shooting his way as he began to type out a response. “Found some guy’s number and thought that he must be cute if you actually kept it instead of throwing it away, so I decided to text him for you.” Jimin’s eyes widened and he lunged towards his dad to get his phone back, but Jin just ran away, starting a chase between the two omegas. “You shouldn’t be so upset, because now you have a lunch date with him for tomorrow.”

“I don’t have time to date!” Jimin exclaimed, finally catching up to his dad and ripping the device from his hands, quickly scrolling through the conversation to make sure he hadn’t embarrassed him.

Jin waved his hand dismissively through the air. “I checked your calendar and you’re completely free tomorrow at noon. You’re welcome.” Jin paused for a few seconds before speaking again. “By the way, I noticed that you have a gyno appointment Friday, everything okay down there?”

Jimin just looked up and glared at Jin as Jungkook entered the room, visibly nervous about something. “Hey, Kookie, what’s wrong?”

“My heat hasn’t come yet.” Jungkook nervously scratched his arm.

Jin stepped in, wrapping his arms around Jungkook before Jimin could. “Heats can be irregular for the first few years after you present. There’s nothing to be worried about.” Jungkook nodded, visibly relaxing slightly.

“He’s right,” Jimin said, now stepping forward to talk to his son. “I’m sure it’ll come any day now. When were you supposed to get it?”

Jungkook swallowed nervously. “A month ago~”

Jin and Jimin looked at each other wide eyed. “Well they’re definitely not supposed to be that irregular.” Jin said, and that was when Jungkook began to panic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh ;)


	5. daseot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit it's been so long! I thought I'd updated this last month but when I was checking just a few minutes ago, I realized it'd been five months! Sorry for making y'all wait so long especially with how the last chapter ended!!

Jungkook sat on the edge of the bathtub with Jin next to him, rubbing his back comfortingly as Jimin opened a pregnancy test box that for once wasn’t for himself. “Okay, so you’re just gonna pee on the stick and after a few minutes it’ll give either a plus or minus sign to let us know if you’re pregnant.” Jimin held the test out for Jungkook.

“And don’t worry~” Jin ran his fingers through Jungkook’s hair. “If you do end up pregnant, you don’t have to bother with figuring out who the father is,” Jimin and Jungkook just turned to stare at Jin, “because your dad and I will be here for you every step of the way.”

Jungkook glared at his grandfather. “I know who the father is. It’s Taehyung.” He looked between the other two omegas in the room. “I’m not like you guys, fucking so many people that I’ve lost count, I’ve only ever been with one person.”

Jin didn’t seem fazed at all by this, just wrapping his arm around Jungkook and pulling him into a hug. “And here I thought you were going to turn out just like us. Your dad did do something right.”

Jimin rolled his eyes as Jungkook pulled out of Jin’s embrace and stood up from the tub. “Can I pee in peace?” Jungkook asked after he realized his dad and grandfather weren’t moving any time soon.

“Oh, yeah, of course~” Jimin dragged Jin off the tub and out of the bathroom, closing the door before leaning against the wall beside it as he waited.

“I can’t believe you let this happen.”

Jimin’s head shot towards Jin’s, looking at him incredulously. “What-you think this is my fault?!” Jimin couldn’t believe his dad was blaming him for the possibility of his son being pregnant. Jin just shrugged in response. “I did everything I could to try to teach Jungkook about safe sex and how to prevent unwanted pregnancies.”

“Because you’re the perfect person to teach that~” Jin said, and before Jimin could retort that Jin also didn’t have the best track record with unwanted pregnancies, he kept talking. “Did you tell him not to let his boyfriend knot him?”

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot, Dad.” Jimin glared at him. “The first thing I told him was that it’s extremely hard to get pregnant without knotting.”

“Did you put him on birth control?”

Jimin groaned. “You know the government doesn’t allow minors to have birth control.”

Jin shrugged again. “That didn’t stop me from giving it to you.” Jimin looked at his dad in confusion. “What, you thought it was just luck that you didn’t get pregnant until your senior year? I convinced my doctor to double my prescription once you presented so that I could give it to you.” Jimin was shocked at the revelation that his dad had actually done something for his benefit while growing up. “It worked great until the price went up and I couldn’t afford the double anymore.”

Before Jimin could respond, the bathroom door opened and Jungkook stood in front of them with a solemn expression on his face. “So?” Jimin asked, prompting the young omega to tell them the results.

Jungkook bit his lip lightly before responding. “I’m pregnant~”

A moment of silence passed between the three as the news settled over them before Jimin jumped into action, pulling his son into a hug. “Okay, I’ll call my OBGYN and get an appointment, so we can see how far along you are, get you the prenatal vitamins you need, and to discuss options. And you need to tell Taehyung as soon as possible-“

“Options?” Jungkook asked, having been stuck on that word as soon as it left Jimin’s mouth.

“Uh,” Jimin was slightly confused at how Jungkook sounded kind of disappointed about that. “Yeah, options. I know how hard it can be to be pregnant so young and how you might feel like you can’t handle it and don’t want a baby, so if you want, we can go ahead and start looking at adoption agencies to find a couple-“

“Or,” Jin chimed in, “if you don’t want to go through with the pregnancy at all, I know a couple of doctors who are willing to do an abortion…” Jungkook’s hand shot to his stomach as that word left Jin’s mouth, “…or not. Whatever you want to do.”

Jungkook looked between the two of them. “It’s my baby~” That was all Jungkook said.

“We know that, which is why it’s important for you to have options, so _you_ can decide what will be best for your baby.” Jimin rubbed his son’s arm soothingly. “But you don’t have to decide anything just yet. You still have quite a while until the baby will be here.”

Jungkook nodded and backed away from his dad. “I’m gonna go call Taehyung.”

As Jungkook’s bedroom door closed, Soyoung came out of her bedroom. “What’s going on?” She asked, looking up at Jimin and Jin innocently.

“Nothing, baby~” Jimin told her, picking her up and holding her to him.

“Yeah, just the fact that Jung-“

Jimin quickly elbowed Jin to keep him from finishing his sentence. “Jungkookie will tell you later.” Jimin promised the little girl.

That night Jimin was just about to doze off when someone quietly knocked on his bedroom door. “Come in~” He called out sitting up in bed only to be shocked when Jungkook entered the room and closed the door behind him. “Hey, what’s up?”

Jungkook shrugged. “I just wanted to talk~”

It was at this moment that Jimin noticed the young omega was trying to hold back tears, so he took a deep breath to prepare himself for having to deal with the first of what he was sure would be many mood swings. “Did everything go okay with Taehyung?”

“I haven’t told him yet.” Jungkook said. “He’s coming over tomorrow, so we can talk. But that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.” Jimin waited patiently for Jungkook to continue, but then the boy burst into tears. “Dad,” was the only word Jungkook could get out. Jimin quickly threw his blanket off of himself and opened his arms, welcoming Jungkook who immediately climbed into the bed with his dad and buried his face in his shoulder as he sobbed. “I’m so sorry!” Jungkook suddenly exclaimed.

“For what?” Jimin asked, rubbing Jungkook’s back.

“I’ve treated you like crap for everything. And I’ve hated you so much about getting pregnant without being mated.” Jimin held Jungkook close to him, forcing himself not to cry too. “And now I’m pregnant and I’m so sorry for treating you that way.”

Jimin pulled back to look at Jungkook’s face, brushing the young omega’s hair off his forehead. “It’s okay. I deserved a lot of it.” Jungkook opened his mouth to argue but Jimin shushed him. “I went through the exact same things you’ve gone through with your grandpa. And while you tried your hardest to live a different life, I ended up going down the same path he did. So, trust me, I definitely deserved some of the things you’ve said to me.” Jungkook looked into his dad’s eyes for a few seconds before nuzzling into his neck. Jimin’s hold on Jungkook tightened as he realized the young omega was scenting him for comfort, something he hadn’t done since he was just a pup, and that was when Jimin was no longer able to keep from letting a few tears slip out.


	6. yeoseot

Jimin was on his phone, walking around the living room while Jin stood at the counter in the kitchenette, Soyoung standing on a stool next to him as the two decorated homemade pizzas for that day’s lunch. “Yes, hi, this is Park Jimin. I called yesterday but no one was available.” He paused while the receptionist on the other end asked him how she could help him. “I need to schedule an appointment for my son, Jungkook.” The receptionist asked him what kind of appointment. “We just found out he’s…” he glanced over at his youngest child, who was still oblivious to what was going on with her older brother, before lowering his voice, “pregnant and he needs to see Dr. Hwang as soon as possible.” Dr. Hwang was a female beta who Jimin had been seeing since he first became pregnant with Jungkook. He trusted her enough that he felt comfortable with his son seeing her for his first pregnancy, and he was sure that Jungkook would be comfortable too. “Monday at 9:30. Sounds good, we’ll be there then.”

Jungkook came into the room as Jimin put his phone back in his pocket, looking extremely nervous, probably from knowing he’d be telling Taehyung the news later that day. Jungkook looked like he was about to ask his dad something, but then Jin spoke up from where he was bent over, sliding the pizzas into the oven. “Jimin, you’re gonna want to get going if you don’t want to be late for your date.”

“You’re going on a date?” Jungkook asked, looking slightly betrayed. “You said you would be here for me today.”

Jimin gently rubbed Jungkook’s arms to try to calm him down. “And I will~” Jimin shot a glare towards his father. “Your grandfather thought it would be funny to go through my things and text a random person to set up a date. I’m only going there to explain to him what happened, and I will be back before Taehyung gets here.” At that moment, Taehyung burst through the front door in his work uniform, panting and sweating like crazy as if he ran across town to get there. “Or I’ll be here now.”

“You should really start locking that.” Jin commented, pulling a bottle of water out of the fridge and earning another glare from his son.

Jungkook, sporting a look of confusion, walked over to his boyfriend, wanting to give him a hug but hesitant to because of the situation. “Tae, what are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming over until tonight.”

Taehyung nodded, still trying to catch his breath. “Yeah, but you said it was important, and that got me worried, like maybe you’re sick and dying, so I ran over here before going to work.” Taehyung was a freshman at the local university as a theatre major. He also worked part time in the university’s financial aid office. The university was across town from where they lived and Taehyung lived on campus, and also did not own a car, meaning he really had run all the way across town to get there. “Can I get some water?” He asked as Jungkook led him over to the couch. Jin was just about to take a sip from the water bottle he had pulled out of the fridge, but paused as Taehyung asked his question and Jimin gave him a look. He sighed and handed the bottle over to his son, who then passed it on to the young alpha.

Taehyung gulped down half the bottle as Jungkook ran his hands through his boyfriend’s slightly damp hair. “I can’t believe you ran all the way across town just for me.”

Taehyung turned his head to look Jungkook in the eyes as he responded. “I would run all the way across the world for you.”

Jimin internally squealed over the cuteness of it, while Jin fake gagged, gaining the attention of everyone in the room. “Sorry, I’m just not used to…this.” He gestured towards the young couple. “I’ve never been one for the soft, fluffy moments.” He waved his hand in the air in the universal signal for ‘the floor is yours’. “Please, continue~”

“So, what is it?” Taehyung asked, causing Jungkook to bite his lip nervously. “You’re not actually dying, are you?”

Jungkook shook his head, taking Taehyung’s hand in his. “No, I’m not dying, Tae.” He looked around the room at his family to try to build up his confidence, and Jimin ushered Soyoung to go to her room and play until lunch was ready, still wanting her to remain oblivious to the situation until they had everything worked out. “I’m pregnant~” Jungkook finally confessed, and Taehyung’s eyes immediately widened.

“You are?” The alpha asked for confirmation, earning a nervous nod from the young omega. “But how?” In Taehyung’s mind, they had always been safe, listening to everything they had been told by Jungkook’s dad in order to prevent something like this from happening.

Jin was the one that responded, and definitely not as politely as the other two omegas would have. “My guess is that you were an idiot who forgot to pull out before you knotted.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened as he recalled a moment from a little over a month earlier. “But it was only once! And it was an accident!” He turned to Jungkook, panic in his eyes. “Tell them it was an accident!” Jungkook rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair again to calm him down.

Jimin had always approved of Taehyung and Jungkook dating. Taehyung was different than most alphas Jimin had met, even going as far as to ask Jimin’s permission before dating Jungkook (although Jimin was high as a kite when he had, so it wouldn’t have mattered if Taehyung was good for his son or not when he gave him his blessing). But it was times like these when the young alpha tested his patience. “Taehyung,” Jimin said calmly. “It doesn’t matter if it was an accident. It happened. You knotted him. He got pregnant. It’s done.”

Taehyung stayed quiet as he wrapped his brain around the fact that he had gotten his boyfriend pregnant. When he finally came to terms with it, he shifted on the couch, turning to face Jungkook and wrapping an arm around his waist, his free hand seeking out the omega’s so they could intertwine their fingers. “So what do you want?” Jungkook tilted his head slightly, prompting the alpha to elaborate. “Whatever you think will be best for you, I’ll be here to support you. Whether that be keeping the baby, or not keeping the baby…or even not keeping me…” Taehyung’s eyes filled with sadness at the possibility that Jungkook might not want to be with him anymore. “Whatever you want, I’ll go along with.”

A soft smile spread across Jungkook’s face and he leaned forward to gently press his lips to Taehyung’s for a few seconds. “I want to keep the baby…and I want to keep it with you.” Taehyung returned the smile and kiss, happy to know that Jungkook didn’t resent him for messing up his life.

“Okay,” Jimin interrupted the couple’s moment. “Why don’t you two go off and discuss things, just the two of you, but if you do want some help or advice, we will be here for you.” The young couple got off the couch and made their way to Jungkook’s room. “But maybe keep the door open this time?” Jimin called out after them.

Jin scoffed. “He’s already pregnant, what else do you think could happen?”

Jimin turned to face his dad. “I don’t know and I don’t want to find out.”

The younger omega moved to grab his things to go meet the alpha from a couple of nights earlier. “So, for an alpha, Taehyung’s pretty sweet and accommodating.”

“Yeah, I’m glad it’s him that got Jungkook pregnant. If it were anyone else, my sobriety would probably be out the window.” Jimin said, not feeling the need to explain that he wasn’t glad that Jungkook is pregnant, because he knew his dad understood what he meant. “Anyway, I’ll be back later after I sort out this mess that you created.” Jimin glared at his dad before leaving the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoonmin in the next chapter!


	7. ilgop

Yoongi nervously tapped his fingers against the table he’d chosen at the café. It’d been a long time since he’d been on an actual date (high school, and that wasn’t exactly the best experience) and he wasn’t quite sure what to do now that the actual time was here. He’d already taken the liberty of ordering himself a drink, hoping that it would get there before Jimin so that he would have the time to let the alcohol calm his nerves, but quickly realized that wouldn’t happen as the familiar scent of vanilla suddenly invaded his nostrils.

The omega was obviously on suppressants and took extra precautions to cover up his scent, that much Yoongi could tell from the weakness of the scent compared to the others floating around him, but the alpha had always had an extremely strong sense of smell, stronger than most other alphas, and he had been captivated ever since that first whiff of vanilla at the restaurant that night. He turned around and saw Jimin looking around for him. He moved to stand up, so he would see him, but the omega had already spotted him and was making his way over.

Yoongi stood up anyway to greet the omega and offered to pull out his chair. “That won’t be necessary, Yoongi~” The alpha looked at Jimin confused. “I’m not actually staying. I just came to apologize because I wasn’t the one you were texting,” Yoongi was going to ask what he meant, but Jimin was already explaining. “My dad took my phone and thought it would be funny to text you and set up a date, and I thought it would be better to explain in person rather than over text.”

Yoongi nodded in understanding but wasn’t planning on giving up that easily. “But you’re already here now, so what’s the point in running off?” He gestured for Jimin to sit again.

Jimin let out a small laugh. “Look, Yoongi, I’m sure you’re nice and great, and you are really attractive,” Yoongi smirked at that, “but I have a lot going on right now and I don’t have time for dating.”

“Why don’t we talk about all that’s going on over lunch?” Yoongi gestured to the chair again.

Jimin had to hold back a scoff at the alpha’s stubbornness. “Trust me, if I tell you, _you’ll_ be the one running off.”

Yoongi shrugged. “Only one way to find out~”

Jimin nodded, the corner of his lips quirking as he tried not to laugh again. “I’m a recovering addict, I’m raising two children, my dad, who ruined my life, just came back into said ruined life, and I just found out that my oldest child is pregnant.” Yoongi blinked. He didn’t know what he had been expecting when Jimin said he had a lot going on, but he knew it wasn’t all that. “You ready to run off yet?”

Yoongi pretended to be contemplating that before shaking his head. “Nah, I’m still good.” Now Jimin did let a scoff, surprised by Yoongi’s adamance. “However, I will respect that you don’t want to date.” Jimin thanked him and turned to leave. “But we can still talk.”

Jimin turned back to him, his head tilted slightly in curiosity, something that Yoongi found absolutely adorable. “Just talking?”

“Just talking~” Yoongi repeated, gesturing for Jimin to sit down again, and this time, Jimin did so.

As Yoongi went to sit back down in his seat, the waiter finally arrived with the beverage he had ordered. “Here’s your Moscow Mule, sir.” Yoongi thanked him and Jimin subconsciously licked his lips, remembering how much he’d liked that drink before he’d had to sober up. “And would you like something to drink?”

Jimin glanced at the drink menu longingly before shaking his head slightly, looking back up at the waiter. “Just a water, please~”

The two of them fell into easy conversation, so easy that Jimin was surprised by how smoothly the lunch was going. It was after they got their food that they begun discussing their careers, beginning with Jimin asking Yoongi about his job. “I’m a music producer.” Yoongi answered. “I work at BigHit as one of the main producers.”

“Really?” Jimin looked at him in awe. “That’s amazing! I wanted to audition for BigHit when I was in middle school!”

Yoongi raised his eyebrow. “Oh, you’re a singer?”

Jimin shook his head, taking a sip of his water. “A dancer. Not that I’ve ever been formally trained, my dad blew all of our money on booze and drugs, so I could never take lessons…but BigHit offers dance classes, or at least they used to.” Jimin sighed. “But I never got around to auditioning.” Yoongi asked why and Jimin just looked at him. “Take ‘recovering addict’ and ‘dad who ruined my life’, put those together, and I’m sure you can figure it out.”

Yoongi felt the urge to comfort the omega as he saw the sad, nostalgic look on his face. “Why don’t you try now?”

Jimin scoffed quietly. “A lot of reasons. Recovering addict. Raising two children. Father back in life. Pregnant child. Need I go on?” Yoongi couldn’t help but let out a quiet chuckle at how blunt Jimin could be, but at the same time he felt sorry for him, already wanting nothing but the best for him. “I don’t have the time to chase after a silly dream I had when I was a preteen.” Before Yoongi could ask anymore questions, Jimin changed the subject. “So, when you’re not busy making music and giving random omegas your number, what do you do?”

It was a couple of hours later that Jimin finally returned home, totally not regretting shutting Yoongi down when it came to dating. “I thought you were just going there to reject him.” Jin said as Jimin closed the door behind him. “You didn’t fuck him already, did you?”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “No, Dad, I did not. We just talked.”

Jin looked at him like he didn’t believe him. “Just talked?”

“Yes, Dad, just talked.” Jimin sighed exasperatedly. “I told him I wasn’t looking into dating, he said he could respect that, but he still insisted that we talk and get to know each other, and who was I to deny him that.”

Jin nodded, crossing his arms. “Who paid?”

Jimin hesitated before answering, avoiding eye contact with his dad. “…he did~”

Jin snorted out a laugh. “Yeah, you’re dating him.”

“I am not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Yoongi so far?

**Author's Note:**

> If you love this fic (and me) you'll leave substantial feedback for me in the comments <3


End file.
